This invention relates to a buoyant jet-propelled device, and more particularly to a buoyant toy that can be propelled over or through water or across surfaces such as concrete or grass by means of jet propulsion.
Most propelled car and boat toys and recreational water devices, such as jet-skis, use electric motors or internal combustion engines to propel them across terrain or water. The electric motors require expensive rechargeable batteries with limited life and long recharge times. The power these motors produce is limited, and typically these toys are slow and have limited entertainment value. Internal combustion engines are loud, heavy, and dirty. The fuel on which they run is flammable and generally unsafe for children. Moreover, motorized toys and recreational devices are generally too expensive and sophisticated for punishing use by children around a pool.
The present invention avoids these problems of durability, expense, and limited range and provides a device for use in water or on land that does not use fragile components or complex motors, yet is interactive, entertaining, simple to use, and durable.